Fantasia o Realidad?
by Darlett
Summary: ItaxSaku En la noche mas larga de mi vida curaste las heridas de mi corazon y me sacaste de oscuro tunel que parecia infinito tus labios fueron mi salvacion, porq en ellos encontre algo que habia perdido con el paso del tiempo
1. Fantasia o Realidad?

Fantasía o Realidad

Recuerdo esa noche de verano, en la cual nos conocimos por primera vez... en aquel bosque donde nunca pensé encontrarte, ahí estabas sentado de bajo de un gran árbol, con una mirada muy fría y triste… sentí miedo al tratar de acércame a ti, ya que mis piernas temblaban un poco como si estuviese echas de gelatina… di unos cuantos paso hasta llegar a ti.

¿Qué te sucede? – dijo el extraño

El pasado que tuve con esa persona, me atormenta cada vez que trato de dormir, debido ya no puedo dormir y ya no soy la misma de antes "ya no soy débil… lo hice por el…pero ya no esta no demostrarle he cambiando que ya no soy débil y es lo que mas me duele" una lagrima bajo por mi rostro… cuando siento que esa persona detiene el camino que recorría la lagrima.

Ya has sufrido demasiado por ese pasado, un rostro tan bello como el tuyo no debería seguir sufriendo mas – dijo aquel chico de cabello negro que de alguna manera le recordaba a el

Luego de escuchar esas palabras la joven no puedo evitar las ganas tan enormes de abrazarlo… Entre sus brazos puede sentir unos nuevos sentimientos brotaban en mi corazón… "por fin alguien que me escucha sin reclamarme" "siento como si los recuerdo tristes que me culpaban se desvanecen poco a poco"

Aquel chico se separo un poco de ella y dijo – es tu vida no depende de nadie y mucho menos de recuerdo doloroso… Debe seguir adelante por tus metas, por tus amigos y lo que mas consideres importante, luego volvió abrazarla

Luego de escuchar esas palabras "comencé a ver la luz después de haber estado recorriendo un túnel que parecía infinito" "Gracias mi salvador desconocido" dijo ella en un pequeño susurro… "_Abrázame fuerte, para que pueda sentir lo que es la salvación en tus brazos y por favor bésame para sentir la felicidad nuevamente en mis labios, mírame profundo, para que mirándote me enamores de ti y con una caricia te entregue mi vida si me lo pidieras_"

El joven de cabello negro tomo la barbilla de la chica para levantar un poco…. Y fue cuando suavemente la beso… "La chica no lo podía creer su desconocido salvador la estaba besando" "Por una vez no le importo quien o de donde era" "Ya que el joven respondió al deseo que salio desde lo mas profundo del corazón de ella…. Aun ella no lo llego a pronunciar entre sus labios" "Me nació de los mas profundo de mi ser responderle aquel beso tan calido y suave, sus labios tenia un extraño sabor que yo había olvidado… pero aun no sabia que era… Pero no me importaba solo quería estar asi con el para siempre con mi extraño salvador" "Como me gustaría detener la Arena del reloj"

Faltan pocas horas para que amanezca… "Después de este beso ya no quiero alejarme de ti…Solo deseo conocer mas, aunque lo que pido es imposible…". Separa poco a poco para tomar aire.. ya que es beso pareció tan largo que me robo el aire.. El joven con sus ojos de un extraño color rojo me miraron por un instante "Que sentía que rompía aquella cadenas que me ataban aquel pasado doloroso" "Ese instante que nuestras miradas cruzaron y se formaron en una. Pareció una eternidad"… después una sonrisa aprecio en mi rostro como por arte magia, "Una sonrisa que había desaparecido en mi rostro haces varios años, que casi ya había olvidado de que existía"

La chica rápidamente salía de sus pensamientos cuando sintio una suaves y tiernas carisias en su rostro, que provenían de aquel chico de cabello largo negro y de unos ojos de color extraño, era de su extraño salvador. Las manos del joven bajaron poco a poco al cuello de chica, suaves carisias que se transformaron en apasionados beso… "Te prometo que no olvidare esa palabras de salvación" Y por ultimo el joven acaricio dulcemente el cabello de su ángel… "Que era muy bonito y suave como los pétalos de cerezo".

La joven de cabello rosa… termino de separarse de los labios de extraño sabor de aquel joven….un poco sonroja, le pregunto… quiero saber el nombre de mi salvador – que luego de termina la pregunta se poso entre sus labio una sonrisa tan inocente

El chico no se pudo resistir ante tal sonrisa, me…llamo… Uchi….ha… ita...chi – pero luego de termina su frase su rostro habría cambiando de expresión a una un poco de tristeza.. Pero una idea surgió rápidamente del… la brazo y la beso apasionadamente… "como si en aquel beso coloca toda su vida"

La joven pelirosa estaba shock… al enterarte el nombre de su salvador, se quedo por unos instantes de piedra, mientras uchiha itachi la seguía besado… itachi se separo de sus labios y la abrazo de nuevo, pero esta vez le susurro al oído… "ADIOS MI FLOR CEREZO". Después de esas palabras todo se volvió borroso y oscuro.

En la mañana desperté y me hacia durmiendo en mi habitación, me sentía también ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien como… a noche "No puede ser" "lo que viví no podía ser una fantasía"… sakura se llevo los dedos hacia sus labio y aun en ellos estaba extraño sabor… que no recordaba que era…ese sabor…. Ese sabor... era la felicidad que había perdido hace tiempo… que la recupere cuando el me beso y mis labios reaccionaron a su extraño sabor… "En una noche que fue larga como una eternidad me termine volviendo adicta… adicta… a los labios de un criminal de un traidor, "para mi el en esa noche fue simplemente itachi mi salvador", Tal vez si el no fuera estado esa noche en el bosque yo posiblemente ya no seguirá con vida, ya que cuando me fui al bosque no tenia ningún deseo aferrarme a la vida, no me importaba nada.

Después de esa noche vivo, mejor conmigo misma y cada noche le rezo a Kami-sama para volver a ver a tener un encuentro como ese en la realidad y nos en mis fantasia.

"_Hoy te perdí…. Una vez más al despertar, si soñara la realidad… Y viviera lo que se fue_"

* * *

Gracias por leer el fic

Y no olvides dejar tu reviews ;)


	2. Amantes

Sakura – 19 años

Itachi – 23 años

"Pensamientos de sakura"

("Pensamiento de itachi")

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Secuela: ****Amantes **

Ya han pasado dos años desdé aquella noche… "Quiero volver a sentir ese sabor en mi labios que casi se a desvanecido a través del tiempo". Al oscurecer iré nuevamente a aquel sitio donde nos vimos.

Sakura en su monótona rutina de cada día, luego al caer la noche… se dirigió al bosque y rápidamente al cabo de un rato llego al lugar que se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque. "aquí fue donde te vi. Sentado aquella noche "todo parecía estar intacto, nada había cambiando"- una sonrisa salio de sus labios, "Deseo verte" "Quiero que nuevamente seas solo itachi - mi salvador" – una suave brisa acarició los cabellos de la hermosa kunoichi.

"He extrañado todo este tiempo aquel abrazo que fue mi salvación" –Sumergida en sus pensamiento, sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban por la cintura… "Será que eres tu" Su corazón latía rápidamente y se volteó enseguida para ver de donde provenía esos brazos que la envolvían… al ver su rostro, lo abrazo con fue fuerza y susurro acerca de su oído… Ita…chi"

("Sentía que algo o alguien me llamaba… por una vez me deje guiar por mis impulsos, y cuando vi a lo lejos de quien se trataba, no me negué a tal llamado"). Se quedaron abrazados por algunos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, poco a poco se separo de el… Sakura sonrió de nuevo y una de sus manos acaricio el rostro de itachi y dijo – te he extraño desde aquella noche, acerco y lo beso… "Tus labios siguen dándome ese rico sabor a felicidad que casi no tenia en mis labios"

("Mi querida flor de cerezo pensé que no me querrías volver a verme pero tus labios me demuestran todo lo contrario"), aquel beso cada vez se volvía mas apasionado y profundo. Ese beso tuvo que terminar ya que se comenzaron a quedar sin aire, separan lentamente, pero sus ojos se mantenían fijo uno en el otro.

("Algo cambio en mi luego de esa noche… nose que es exactamente, pero lo único que me queda claro es que tu eres la luz de mi oscuridad") – El uchiha tomo la mano de sakura y la recostó de un árbol, donde la miro fijamente, pero sus ojos eran diferentes esta vez eran color a azabache – ("Quiero que tu voz me diga algo que nunca haya escuchado"), Sakura lo volvió abrazar y le susurro al oído…Te a..m..o "déjame perderme en tu carisias, que son un valioso tesoro para mi piel"

El uchiha se cerro los ojos - ("déjame perderme en tu encantador aroma a primavera, que solo tu me puedes dar")

Pero pronto su encuentro fue interrumpido por una inesperada lluvia, itachi tomo a sakura por la mano, corrieron un poco mas allá donde estaban y encontraron una cueva, que por suerte en la entrada tenia algunas ramas seca que con eso construyeron una pequeña fogata improvisada dentro de cueva.

Sakura tuvo otra opción que sacarse la blusa para que esta se secara, se sonrojo un poco al sentir la mirada de itachi, por su parte del uchiha se saco su capa, quedando con una camisa negra que tenia algunos botones desaprovechados y que mostraba una parte su pecho bien formando. La pelirosada se sentó a un lado a el… "yo…yo...yo no quiero perderte de nuevo"- Uno de los brazos de itachi se encontraba rodeando los hombros de ella, no dudo ni por un momento en acercarse a el un poco mas y le dijo nuevamente – Te..amo. De los labios de itachi se escapo una pequeña sonrisa y le respondió sus palabras con un calido beso y con de sus manos acariciaba el cuello de la kunoichi, que poco fue bajando hasta llegar a el pecho de sakura.

El uchiha, abrió lo ojos, esperando alguna respuesta de su amada que le permitiera continuar la trayectoria de sus caricias, ya que el no quería forzarla a nada que ella no quisiera hacer. Cuando sintió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. La calida mano del uchiha se adentro a la piel pura y virgen de la pelirosada. Acaricio muy suavemente el nacimiento de sus senos y su mano detalló los senos de ella. Ese dulce beso que comenzó aquel acto de amor se transformaba en gemidos de placer, que se escapan por los labios de sakura…y para el joven aun mas placentero recorrer el cuerpo de su amada.

"Cada caricia de itachi... me despertaba sensación placer" acerque mis labios a su oído y susurre lentamente…continua – "quiero que ames" Sentía que poco a poco la manos de mi amado se deslizaban por mi falda hasta desabrocharla. Me aferraba a su espalda al olor de su cabello. Mi respiración se volvió mas agitada

("Mi amada princesa te llevare al cielo"). Tu cuerpo es tan calido y suave tan puro, Ya puedo negarlo mas te amo sakura, tu cuerpo, tus labios, tu aroma, son mi locura te deseo aun mas.

Durante esa noche dos cuerpo, fueron uno solo… ninguno de ellos dos jamás se imagino terminar de esta manera, pero así fue.

A la mañana siguiente el pelinegro se despertó, observo a su amada sakura aun continuaba durmiendo… "Fue la mejor noche de vida y te la debo a ti mi querida flor de cerezo", "Te ves tan frágil, tan bella durmiendo que no quiero dejarte aun" – el joven se vistió y se quedo contemplando a su hermosa flor. La kunoichi comenzaba abrir los ojos y observo que aun continua a su lado el joven uchiha, su sorpresa se reflejaba en su mirada.

Te amo…itachi y no quiero alejarme de ti nunca mas – dijo en voz suave pero muy segura de ella. El joven uchiha se acerco a ella y la beso dulcemente, pasaron algunos minutos cuando se separaron.

Mi querida flor de cerezo te doy una semana para que tome una decisión, venir conmigo sabiendo que te trataran como a una traidora o elegir quedarte en la aldea. "yo te amo tanto mi flor de cerezo que no quiero verte sufrir". El uchiha la abraza seguido de eso la besa apasionadamente "como si significase un ultimo beso"…. Recuerda mi flor de cerezo aquí al anochecer dentro de una semana. Luego de eso itachi de desaparece en una nube de humo.

**Continuara…**

**-­ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Espero que les alla gustado **

**Y pero también sus reviews**


End file.
